


Tandem times are tuff big bobies

by Choco_Mountain



Category: aaaa - Fandom, all of them - Fandom, heko - Fandom, help - Fandom, i can’t spell plz hel, jack an cakea, jack and carla
Genre: Big naked fun tiem, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choco_Mountain/pseuds/Choco_Mountain
Summary: Car,a and Zakc get together again plz help I don’t have speollcheck
Relationships: AJA - Relationship, CARKA, CARLLAAAAA, CAROA, CRAAA, Carla - Relationship, Carla big bobs exploded heje, DEEEEEEEEEEEFDS, JACK AND CALEA, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, ZACH AND CARLA, no - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Tandem times are tuff big bobies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend and my fans YAY SPELKJGN FOSLEKDKDK](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+and+my+fans+YAY+SPELKJGN+FOSLEKDKDK).



> I am writing other fanfic it on for my fans cuz you all liked the first one :D

Calralclooked at zach. She was very happy, cause she likes Hack. And then, Jack look at her. Hello Carla he said. Hi ajsck she respind, I like ur shoes” Jack smil. “Thank you Carla you have nice bobs” clara blushed “thank you Jack and then she look at him with blush face and took off her shirt and her bobs went BOOM and they explode out of her shirt and they were so big they were everywhere and Jack suffocated in Carla bob. Carla was sad and she was like oh no if only my bobs where not so big. Their he goes Jack is dec now. And then Carla cried but then her boob brought Jack back to life and culture was very happy because she had manic bobs. The end. HAA HOPED JTKY YOU ENHOY THANK YOU BE YEHEY AHAH

look fora what to the next fic! He


End file.
